Don't call me Sensei Part 2
by theunimaginable
Summary: Her reaction was stronger than I expected. Her moans… her arched back… her wandering hands…it was too much for me. I was getting more and more impatient. Shit. "Ka…Kashi…!" she barely moaned. There it was. It made me too happy. Kakashi/Sakura. ONESHOT. KAKASHI'S POV of Don't Call Me Sensei. Rated M for mature content and language.


IT'S HEREEEEE!

Kakashi's POV of 'Don't Call Me Sensei' :) I'm sorry it took awhile. I needed it to be perfect and it was also hard to find trusted guy friends that would read it (without getting a boner) and tell me what they thought of it! But it's ready now and I really, really hope it's to your satisfaction! After all, I write for my readers/followers :)

ENJOYY! and of course...LEMON ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

I usually love the rain. But today, it's such a nuisance.

I groaned as I stopped in my tracks and leaned against a tree stump. I haven't been this hurt in a while. I guess I'm getting old. Something like this would have been nothing 15 years ago.

"Shit…" my eyes started to blur and it didn't help that my ANBU mask was over my face. I glanced down to see my hand covered in blood and knew my wound was a lot worse than I thought it was. Konoha was at least five miles away and there was no way I would be able to get there… at least not consciously. I'm going to have to call my furry friends. I was barely able to utter the summoning technique before I started to fall face first into the ground. Well, this might sting a bit. But I landed on something warm and fuzzy instead. Thank, Kami, they came in time. I felt another dog nudge me onto the biggest canine as they started to dash back to the village. Shit… I'm starting to pass out. Surely they know to take me straight to Konoha Hospital….

{}

"Hey is Kakashi okay?"

"His heart is still beating."

"That's not the same as 'okay'!"

"Wait, stop. I smell Sakura-chan… Let's just take him there! It's a lot closer than the hospital!"

"Let's go!"

Wait… Sakura…? These damn mutts. I need to go to the hospital, not to Sakura's. As ticked off as I was at the creatures carrying me, I was grateful that we were already near Konoha. I must have passed out for a good half hour. The dogs stopped in their tracks when they heard me coughing. I slowly slid off the back of the large mutt and yanked off my ANBU mask. Ahh… I feel like I can breathe.

"Kakashi… your wound…" I heard Pakun worry.

"Yea… I can get to Konoha hospital from here," I managed to mumble before reaching for the nearest wall to steady myself.

"You fool. Sakura-chan is right upstairs just go there! NOW!" Pakun managed to yell before all the mutts turned into a puff of smoke. The damn dog was right. I'm too injured to be going into the hospital. It'd cause a big scene. I somehow managed to appear near her back window. Shit, I'm probably going to scare her. I wish it wasn't raining. The wound wouldn't hurt as much. I shuddered when thunder roared in the sky and the rain came down harder. Crap, I need to get inside. My fingers fumbled with the latch as I attempted to get in…er, break in… into my ex-student's home. But instead, I felt a small breeze and my body falling forward.

Damn that hurt more than it should have. I groaned when I felt someone flip me on my back. My wound started to pulse and it was getting a lot more painful for a second when the pain suddenly disappeared. The wound area felt warm and I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I heard footsteps and rustling sounds and then more footsteps. What was it? I felt my back being lifted, for a second, and snipping sounds while something cold touched my skin. Scissors…? Ugh… crap… whoever has these scissors is going to get a good look at my bare face. I grunted at the thought of someone seeing my face and waited for the mask to be removed. But it was never touched.

I heard more mumbling and a body shifting. Whoever it was smelled nice and was awfully close to me. The scent was familiar but I couldn't pinpoint it and it probably didn't help that my brain wasn't functioning from the lack of blood supply. I suddenly felt cold and tried to wrap my arms around myself when I felt a weight on my body. A blanket…

My body must have started to heal by itself. Thank Kami for my fast recovery. I attempted again to open my eyes. Tile ceilings… I looked to the side and saw a blurry figure. But the pink hair gave it away.

"Sakura…?" I groaned. My stomach still hurt but not as much as before.

"Don't move, Kakashi-sensei. I couldn't heal the wound completely," she said as she grabbed my shoulders. I felt her chakra surge through my body and the pain in my stomach lessened. That felt so much better…

Finally sitting up, I rubbed my neck and looked over at the medic-nin next to me.

"You're at my apartment. Do you remember? What were you doing on an ANBU mission anyways?" She frowned at me. I was about to thank her when I realized what she was wearing. Excuse me… she wasn't wearing ANYTHING. Goodness, what the hell? It suddenly became hard to speak.

"Sakura…" I tried to figure out a non-embarrassing way to tell her to get dressed. My eyes glanced at her again before looking away completely. No way I'm letting her see my face a little flushed.

"Are you still in pain?" I felt her hands come towards me and immediately grabbed them. She shouldn't touch me while dressed like that. I mean… she probably already did since I dropped through her window but still… this felt a little weird.

"You should… put some clothes on…" I finally managed to say, still not looking at her. She quickly apologized but didn't move. For Kami's sake, move, Sakura. It took a second for me to realize that I was still holding onto her wrists and I quickly released her.

"Go change, Sakura," I had to put my foot down. I couldn't help but gaze at her backside as she titter-tottered into her bedroom to put clothes on. It wasn't news that Sakura's body had changed over the years. The first time I ever saw her she was an innocent child who had the bad case of puppy love… now she was a full-grown woman with very curvy brea-STOP. I literally slapped myself and stared at the ground. What was I thinking?

"Ah, I need to leave…" grumbling to myself, I tried to get up only to fall back down. Well, I guess I can't leave just yet… my body won't let me. I leaned back and let my arms hold my weight when my fingers caught something. Picking up the object, I somewhat wasn't surprised. A condom wrapper. I felt a weird emotion… jealousy. I actually concentrated on the air in the room and took a sniff. Uchiha Sasuke. Shaking my head, I tried to forget about the mental image of my two former students in bed together and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around myself before standing up. I still had the damn wrapper in my hand.

"Are you feeling better-Oh shit…" I turned to see Sakura wearing a big t-shirt, big enough to cover shorts I hope she was wearing. Her green eyes were wide as her hand slapped over her mouth. I tried to shrug it off as I walked to the nearest trash bin and threw the wrapper away. A part of me wanted to ask about her and the Uchiha. Was it too personal for our relationship? Ah, screw it.

"So you and Sasuke, huh? Thought I smelled him here…" I snuck a peek at her to see her reaction and felt surprised. Her bright eyes became dull and upset and her hand clenched on her chest. She finally looked up at me for a second before taking a deep breath.

"It's nothing serious. Just fun times… here's a towel for you," the words spilled out of her mouth so quickly I almost didn't understand her. I paused for a second before taking the towel out of her hand.

Beeeeeeep.

What? I didn't even notice that her power had went out.

"Umm…let me dry your clothes since the power is back on," she spoke quickly as she grabbed the mound of wet fabric off the ground and ran into her utilities room. Umm… did she forget she pretty much shredded my clothes? I just sighed, plopping onto the couch and drying my hair with the towel. Was she uncomfortable around me? I almost felt disappointed.

"Damn it…" I grunted, leaning back on the couch, and closed my eye. So tired. My fingers grazed along the healed wound and I felt grateful. No scar this time. Sakura's footsteps became closer and I sat still. She'll probably think I'm sleeping. I felt the couch sink as the heat from her hands radiated towards my wound. She was checking the spot. I could hear her small laugh as she was proud of herself for healing me well in that small amount of time. Even I was proud of her.

"You should take better care of yourself, Sakura," I whispered without thinking before opening my eyes. The weight next to me shifted so suddenly. Oops, I scared her.

"I am just fine. Besides you're the last person in the world to be giving me advice," she huffed as she glared at me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I was kind of surprised at her outburst. For goodness sake's, why does everyone think I have this playboy reputation? I need to stop hanging out with Genma so much.

"The whole time you've been my sensei, I've seen you with countless women…."

Whom I've NEVER slept with. Well, maybe a few. A FEW.

"…and here I thought the only action you were getting were from those books," she stuck her tongue out at me.

THOSE BOOKS ARE ART. I could only laugh at the female in front of me and locked eyes with her for a second. Her cheeks were tinted red from the sudden excitement of raising her voice.

"Would you believe me if I said I've only been with a few women in my lifetime?" I was curious whether she would believe me even though I was speaking the truth.

"That would be very hard to believe…" she said bluntly. Ah, of course…

"Why is that?" I made sure our eyes met. I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Ah… nothing. Are you thirsty? I'll get you a glass of water," she said quickly and flew into the kitchen. Oops… did I stare at her too long? It kind of left me speechless that she would think I had slept with many women. I am 36 years old. Yes, that means I'm more experienced but not a complete gigolo. I stood up from the couch to go apologize to Sakura for making it awkward when I saw her backside. I tried not to laugh at her silently mumbling something to herself and pulling on her hair. She's always done that since she became my student.

"What are you doing?" I held back my laugh as she turned to face me. I saw her eyes wander up and down. Why was she looking at me like that? It took a second for me to think. Oh…right, the blanket. I left it on the couch. And here, I was attempting to not make it awkward.

"Getting water," she sputtered and opened the fridge so fast she nearly smacked me in the face. The fridge door closed and she had a water pitcher in her hand while her other hand searched for a cup. I watched her tiptoe to grab a cup when it slipped from her hand. Her eyes squeezed shut and her foot moved thinking the cup would smash on the ground but it was already in my hand by the time her eyes opened back up. I stood up straight and realized I was close to her. Real close. She turned her head slowly to see me right behind her and I immediately felt my body stiffen. Yea, she's too close to me. She turned her head back around and threw the pitcher at me, the water slightly splashing on my chest. Ahhh, cold. I poured myself a cup of water, still keeping my eye on her every once in a while, and placed the cup on the counter. My arm barely grazed by her and I saw goosebumps rise on her arm. Is she okay? Am I making her that uncomfortable?

"Are you alright?" I tried to sound worried.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes," she joked, walking past me to get away from me. Ha… is that what's bothering her? I tried not to smile.

"Maybe I want to look like this in front of you…" I mumbled to myself, thinking she didn't hear me.

"Hmm?"

Damn, she heard me. I turned around to apologize, again, when my foot slightly slipped on the wet floor from the water she splashed on me. Adjusting my foot so I wouldn't fall, I felt the air against me as she turned around to face me too. Wait! I'm going to be too close to he- too late. Our bodies were inches away and my face was even closer. I held my breath. She was either going to punch me with her chakra-powered fist or she was going to turn red and squeal. Please, just punch me.

I prepared myself for the hit when I realized how red her face was. It was almost erotic. Her cheeks flushed… Her lips slightly moist… and her eyes… her eyes looked so lustful… shit, don't do this to me, Sakura. I'm still a man.

"Sakura…" I breathed. I'm caving in to her lust…. No, stop! But my body wouldn't listen. I inched closer to her and my hand wanted to caress her face. Closer….and closer…

"Sen…sei…" Her green eyes disappeared behind her eyelids as she took in a deep breath and I finally closed the gap. My hands were holding her face but I couldn't fully kiss her. I barely grazed along her lips before I pulled away. I still could feel her on my lips. She let out a relieved sigh and stumbled back. My instinct was to grab her waist, making me stumble with her. Shit…I was pretty much on top of her. This wasn't right. I'm her sensei.

"Sorry," I apologized and pulled away. Her eyes became to sadden. No, don't look at me like that.

"Umm… It's okay…" she said softly. I leaned against the opposite counter as she was still against the fridge and I wasn't sure how to break the silence. I glanced up to see if she was okay only to see her fingers against her lips. Her eyes looked hazy and her tongue slightly came out to lick her lips. No, Sakura, don't.

It's like she heard me. Her eyes matched mine and I sucked in a large amount of air. I need to break this tension. What should I say, what should I say?

"Do you want more?" I joked, hoping to make her laugh. I brought up the water cup to drink out of, still looking at her.

"…yes…" she said so quietly. I nearly dropped the glass in my hand and quickly placed it on the counter before I did. Did she really just say that? No, Sakura. You're suppose to say 'no' and punch me…

"Ahahaha, just kidding!" she laughed so loud and nervously and started to walk out of the kitchen.

No, you weren't kidding, you fool.

My hands grabbed her waist before I could think and before I knew it I was kissing her. Let this be the only thing we do…please.

The deep sigh she let out made me internally yell at myself. I knew the effect I was having on her and…and… I was getting aroused by it. My hands were behind her neck, holding her in place, before they clenched into fists because of what they were about to do next. I felt my fingertips tracing the hem of her shirt and quickly threw it over her head. Our eyes met again. That damn lustful look again. Damn it, Sakura… I can see why Sasuke is with you now.

"Is this…okay…?" I sounded so pitiful, but I didn't want her to feel obligated to continue because I'm her teacher. Her lips moved to speak.

"It's completely okay…." The minute I heard the word 'okay' my lips crashed into hers. It wasn't long before I trailed down her neck, trying my best to control myself. I kissed her shoulders before the next thing. My index finger dangled inside her shorts, contemplating whether to pull it down. Fuck it. I tugged them enough to hear them drop to the ground. She shivered and I felt strangely excited about it.

It was as if I never was hurt to begin with. I easily picked her up, bridal-style, and we easily wound up in her room. Her face became red when her back hit her cushions and I bit back a smile. I had a moment of impatience. My hands roamed down her sides as I kissed her chest and went down to her stomach. Even I didn't realize that my hands had already taken off her bra until I saw them perking up. I paused and gazed at her flushed face.

"Sensei…" Her hands slightly pushed against my shoulders before I could move again. Her shocked expression made me smile slightly as she realized what she did. I settled myself on her chest and looked up at her. I knew I was making her nervous because her heart rate just spiked up the roof.

"You should really stop calling me sensei… it feels wrong," I said, resting my eyes for a second. I could hear her lips sputter as she tried not to laugh.

"What am I suppose to call you, _sensei_?" Now she was teasing me.

"Call me by my name." I shifted my weight as I reached up for my mask. Her own hands covered her mouth, mumbling my name. I wanted to hear it clearly from her.

"Say my name, Sakura," I whispered in a low voice, making her shiver. She didn't notice me pull off my mask. She was too distracted by my touch along her breasts. I let my tongue trail along the middle of her chest before my lips curled around her sensitive spot. Her reaction was stronger than I expected. Her moans… her arched back… her wandering hands…it was too much for me. I was getting more and more impatient. Shit.

"Ka…Kashi…!" There it was. It made me too happy. I smiled as I beelined up to her neck. It would be a matter of seconds before she sees my uncovered face. I wonder if it's all right to do this. Well…it's kind of late for that.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" The moonlight was enough for her to see my face and I smirked at her reaction. Her green eyes seemed brighter as her fingers traced along my face. Her touch was so soft and I leaned into it. She let her index finger trail across the middle of my face and played with the bridge of my nose. She then touched the scar along my eye before finally coming to my lips.

"How does it look?" I turned my head a little to nibble on her fingers. She pulled me closer to her and we found ourselves only a few inches from each other. The look she was giving me was all the permission I needed…for the rest of the night.

Our lips connected and I almost lost control. She tasted too delicious. And just like what I imagined. Peaches. Not sakura blossoms like most would assume, but juicy, ripe peaches. And I felt like a greedy black crow that would chase the other crows away and peck at the peach until there was nothing left. Once I got a taste of her lips, I wanted to taste more. My hands followed the curve of her body and I slightly twitched at the feel of her lacy lingerie. I had to use every ounce of my will not to rip that last clothing off and taking her.

"Aahh…!" I barely grazed along her covered core when she reacted so heavily. No… don't sound like that…. I'll lose control. I let a single finger rotate in a circular motion as she covered her mouth with her hands. She tried her best to muffle her sounds and I let my finger glide down a little further only to receive a satisfied moan from her. I happened to glance at her face and saw her eyelids half-open, heavy and lustful. It was only a second. One long second when my hands felt heavy and tore off her black, lacy thing she called underwear. Fuck. I didn't mean to do that. I tried to throw it to the side but she caught me, her last piece of clothing dangling from my finger as I dropped it. It was adorable how wide her eyes were. She must have been embarrassed because she immediately grabbed her blanket and turned, hiding from me. Heh.

"Well, if you want to play that game…" I pushed my hands up her long, soft legs from underneath the blanket. I had a good grip on her hips when she yelped.

"WHA! WAIT!" She sat up, nearly smacking me on the head, and pushed at my shoulders. I was slightly confused… has she never been…? Oooooh, this is going to be fun. I tried my best not to smile greedily as I rested on my elbows, still having eye contact with her.

"Has Sasuke-kun never eaten you out?" I teased her and smirked as I saw her cheeks become redder and redder. Her hands were cupped in between her legs and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to her hands. The urge to taste her was so great that I subconsciously gripped her wrists and raised them enough for me to see all of her. It was so quiet in the room that I could hear her breathing becoming unsteady. She was nervous. Lowering myself to get closer, I kissed the inside of her thighs, hoping to put her at ease but it was having a reverse effect on me. It was getting harder and harder to contain my own cravings. My lips were so close to its target but I paused for a second. I thought to myself I should take it easy on her since this was the first time for _this_ for her. Okay… don't over do it, don't over do it. Getting closer, I felt the heat from her core burn against my lips. Oh, Kami, it was so hard not to just eat her up. I wanted to take my time and let my tongue glide up a bit and straight down, allowing the taste of peaches to run through my mouth. It was only a single move and I could hear her call my name. Fuck… take it easy, take it easy, just breathe…don't snap. Another glide of my tongue and her fingertips rubbed hard against her sheets.

"Kakashi-sensei…!" That sounded so good…and wrong. But it was also the only thing I needed to hear before a small bit of myself lost control. I had a good grip on her hips before I started to move my tongue again. A glide here…. A glide there… just a hard flick here. Her body was shaking with pleasure and I knew she was close. Another flick here, a soft one this time… a swirl there… a small nip here…. Aaaaaand.

I held her hips down when her back arched from her orgasm. Yesssss. I didn't move for a second as I gave her one last lick. She was sweet and delicious. Oh, Kami…forgive me…. She's about to see the devil side of me.

She was out of breath, her eyes still heavy from her climax, and I took this chance to take whatever was on my body off. I glanced down and held back a growl. I needed to take her now. It ached to wait any longer. I felt her staring at me and looked up to see her eyes big and worried. She stared at me and then at my….lower body part and then at me again. Oh, she's scared. And for some reason that started a fire in me. I pulled on her thighs, easily sliding her towards me, and slightly pushed down her knees, exposing more of her to me. She was so aroused …and ready for me. I barely let myself rub against her folds. I've always had a bad habit of teasing my women before taking them and it drove them crazy. But tonight it nearly backfired on me. My desires almost overtook my body when I felt how hot and wet she was. Fuck. I snapped out of my thoughts when she let out a small whimper and tried to bring me closer to her but I grabbed her legs to stop her.

"You called me sensei again… so this is your punishment," I huffed, still trying to tease her and not losing control all at one time. Her heavy breathing and small gasps of air was making it so hard….so hard…. So….hard… FUCK. I felt a part of me enter her and I stopped before it was too much. I heard her fingers bore into the pillow next to her, letting another moan leave her lips. Kami… I love having this effect on her.

"Don't laugh at me…" she glared, her cheeks still red. Oops, did I laugh? I only let my hips do the talking….and another moan. It was getting harder for me not to give it my all to her. Grr… hold on, hold on, hold on… just a little bit longer. I leaned down, resting my arms on both sides of her face, gently kissing her. The vibrations from her moan was arousing and tempted me to give my hips another thrust… but not all the way. She whimpered again and I distanced myself for a second. I shouldn't have done that. Because the minute I did, she escaped from my grasps and closed her legs, pouting at me. What in the world is she doing? I attempted to get back to where I was but I felt her chakra running down her legs. Well, fuck, no way I can pry her legs open like that.

"What are you doing?" I tried not to get aggressive with her but my friend downstairs was pulsing and aching.

"This is _your _punishment for laughing at me," she turned to her side, trying to hide. Punishment, huh? We'll see about that. I let out a short, wry laugh as I tucked my hands underneath her ass and picked her up, flipping her over. I heard her squeal when she realized she was on all fours and turned her head to say something but I beat her to it first. I let myself rub against her again and she let out another long moan. Oh, Kami... why did it sound so hot that time?

"Kakashi…stop…!" she cried out quietly. The way she breathed my name stirred something in me. Don't sound so sexy… it's making it so hard for me.

"Stop, what?" I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Stop…teasing me…mmm!" I lost control for a second and let a part of myself enter her but a bit more this time. Kami, I just wanted her to take all of me at one time. Calm down, calm down, calm down.

"What do you want, Sakura-_chan_?" I teased. She never liked it when I called her Sakura-chan, even when she was a child. I smirked as I saw her head turn. The look she gave me…her glassy eyes….red cheeks….swollen lips… made me lose myself…. Completely. I heard her gasp loudly when I rammed into her and she lost her balance, falling forward onto her chest. Shit… I hope I wasn't too forceful, but I couldn't stop moving. I moved my hands down her sides and stopped at her ass. I gritted my teeth, trying my best not to slap them. Hell, like it mattered, they were going to turn pink too at the pace I'm going. I just gave them a firm squeeze before retaining my balance by holding onto her hips.

"Oh…!" Every time I moved, she let out a sound. Every time she let out a sound, I was becoming more aroused. Every time I was becoming aroused, I wanted her to scream my name even louder. It was a vicious cycle. I could feel sweat collect at the ends of my hair, dripping on her pale back. She was too distracted to hear yet alone feel anything else but me. I could feel herself tighten around me and I let out a small groan. She's close. The friction between us became hotter and hotter as I let myself move a bit faster. I wanted her to hit her climax, right then and there.

She let out the most relieved moan I've heard in a long while. It made me grin slightly when I saw her relax as she calmed down after her climax. Ha…as if that's all she's getting. I kept moving my hips at a decent pace but felt her wobble. I stopped midway through a thrust and reached for her, making sure she didn't fall, when she let out a small whimper. It took a second for me to realize what she wanted.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" I smirked as I completely pulled away from her yet still holding onto her hips. She whined again, rubbing her face on her blanket as she moved back, trying to get to me, but I stopped her. I had another idea.

I easily pulled on her hips, hearing a small squeal from her, as I flipped her over again. She hadn't been in this position since earlier and I felt hungry for her again as if the night hadn't even started. Don't over do it, don't over do it, don't over do it. I leaned closer to her, attempting to kiss her when she let out a small moan. Why is she so….captivating? It's going to kill me. I let myself rub against her still hot folds and gritted my teeth. I could feel myself losing my consciousness to the overly sex-crazed devil in me…. Shit.

"Aaahhhh….!" I had a good grip on her right leg as I let myself fill her again. It was way too stimulating to see myself disappear within her over and over…. And over… and over…. Sakura had no problem letting small, enticing sounds out of that soft lips of hers as her eyes connected with mine for a second. I wanted to kiss her. Leaning down, I felt bad my wet hair, rubbed against her face, as our faces inched closer. I paused for a quick second when I felt her legs move, wrapping around my waist. I held back my own moan when she pulled me closer to her, feeling nearly my entire self fill her at once. My lips curled into a smile, happy that she made a daring move, and quickly locked lips with her. She still tasted like peaches. The urge to taste her more grew viciously as I let my tongue run along her lips. She felt it and almost immediately responded, opening her mouth a little wider. Why is this so good? Kami, help me.

"Sakura…" I called out her name and her body reacted to it in a way I didn't think she would. She raised her hips off the bed and grinded against me. I saw her face beam with satisfaction when she saw my reaction. What a cunning fox. My hands attempted to hold onto her when she reached for my hands. She smiled teasingly as she shifted her weight and rolled her hips against me. I let out a small growl and instantly grabbed her. She winced but still had a look of lust in her eyes. That look…

"I want to play, too," she cooed, her hips moving against me again. Damn it, Sakura. I quickly got a grip on one of her legs, steadying her. But it also exposed her to me. Her face starting turning red as my eyes wandered on her body. She looks so good to me and I didn't want anyone else having her. Not even Sasuke.

"Mmm…!" Our hips collided again as I lifted her a bit to get a better grip. I knew my body was moving against her harder than before from the friction on my knees but I didn't care. All I was thinking about was taking every inch of her tonight. Her arms reached up for me and I lowered my body down as her arms snaked onto my back. Her pants and moans was enough for me to move against her even harder…..and harder. She let out a loud gasp as she dug her fingers into my back and tried to hold back her voice. That's going to leave a mark. I held back a grunt and kept grinding against her, feeling every part of her. Her once strong legs were now weak and numb. It made me too satisfied.

"Do you still want to play?" I breathed against her ear, not giving her a chance to answer as I was too busy pleasing her. Her eyes took a second to open and she glanced at me, her chest moving up and down from panting. Her gaze locked onto mine and I couldn't help but smirk at her. She wanted more and I was glad to give it to her.

By the end of the night, her body will only react to me and she will only say my name.

{}

The bed shifted and I knew she was awake, but I stayed still. She let out a small groan as she tried to get up but couldn't budge. I silently smirked to myself, a bit proud of my doing. The bed shifted again as she turned her body and I felt something fly at my face.

Ow.

I knew she was facing me when I felt her body heat close to me. I could almost hear her smiling as she traced her fingers along my face, poking me here and there. How adorable. I waited a bit longer, letting her have her fun before saying anything.

"I can feel the heat radiating off your face," I chuckled as I finally opened my eye. She had moved back a bit and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You've been awake awhile, haven't you?" she nearly rolled her eyes as she tried to move around but kept wincing. She was really hurting. I wasn't sure whether to feel good or bad about it now. I propped myself up trying to reach for her when she let out a small giggle. She winced again. Wow, Kakashi, you really did it this time.

"Was I…too rough?" I moved closer to her and gently wrapped my arms around her waist, leaving small kisses on her shoulders. I could see her breasts perk up and chuckled, making her shiver even more.

"Just a bit sore…" she barely said, pulling the blanket over herself. She attempted to hide her blushing face from me but I already knew it. I tried my best not to smirk as I got even closer to her, our legs entangling.

"Well…they always say you should work out more when you're sore," I was getting greedy again. My body quickly found its way back to way it was last night. I hovered over her as I kissed along her neck and shoulders and gently placed my hand behind her knees, propping them up. I paused for a second, taking a good look at her face. She had a glow on her face that made her even more alluring than before and it made me feel pleased that it was all because of me. My lips found her neck again as I started to nibble at her. Her eyes widened at how fast I was moving and her face became even redder.

"W-w-wait! Kakashi-sensei…!" She squealed as she tried to get away from me. You're not going anywhere. I hid my dangerous smile from her by frowning a bit.

"Sensei?" I huffed. After last night, she still didn't learn her lesson.

"You know your punishment, right, Sakura?" I whispered in her ear as I heard a small moan from her. I could feel her body become hot. Her eyes closed as my teeth grazed along her neck, waiting for her answer, when her eyes opened again. Her lips parted and I tried my best not to take her all in one swipe when I heard her answer.

"Yes, I do…" She moved up high enough to kiss me on her own.

Oh, this is going to be a very fun day.

**End of oneshot.**

* * *

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! and just like that it is done! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot as much as the Sakura POV one and do not worry! I will most likely write more oneshots in the future :)

Please leave reviews and check out my other fanfics! I'm still working on 'Two minds, Two bodies' which is a sequel to 'Dreams are forgotten memories'!

Thanks so much!

xoxo, me


End file.
